Adamant Tower
= History = Adamant Tower was once the residence of the lich Archimiles or Archie for short, and the place was often a sought out place for adventurers to test themselves against the undead servants of Archimiles. Now, the truth has come to light and In reality Archimiles was never nothing more then a servant himself to a even more dread evil which lies beneath his tower, the tower having fallen into ruin has revealed an entrance into its catacombs. But sadly it has closed off the top levels aswell. More knowledge can be attained by exploring the depths of the tower. = Adamant Tower = 1st floor The former tower of Archilmiles has fallen into decay and death, it's upper areas lay in complete ruin. However, an entrance to the depths has been opened. Zombie servitors roam this floor in numbers. Adamant Tower Zombie Guards of Adamant Tower, long diseased. Its sad that even in death they are forced to guard the environs of the tower. Adamant Tower Zombie Healer Long dead clerics who were stationed in Adamant Tower, in death they still serve their master and their god. Stairs The stairs that lead down to the dank catacombs of Adamant Tower are filled with the undead zombies, and servants who once were living servants of the lord lich. Many hints as to what happened can be found here, covered in the dried blood of those who once walked the dark corridors of the tower. Keymaster A malicious and violent spirit, this wraith seems to have a ring of keys by its side. Perhaps in a time long ago this spirit was the caretaker of this dismal place but now serves only as another pawn of the evil that rests in the bowels of the tower. The Basement The entryway to the many dangerous tombs and wings of the Adamant catacombs, this place is filled with red fog and an eerie silence. It's walkways leads to many sets of doors, each guarded by a magical riddle. From the left. The Crypt of Decay "I run but do not walk" "Where I go thought follows" A crypt filled with the smell of decaying and rotting flesh, zombies wander this hall and an even more nefarious being looms in the darkness. Rotting Zombies This mass of rotting and decaying flesh could turn even the hardiest of stomachs. A wreaking stench wafts of the festering flesh as this deceased creatures lumbers toward you. Cyric's Fallen A dead cleric of Cyric who aided the lord of Adamant In creating his poisons and diseases. In the end he got the fate he deserved and was turned to an undead creature by the master he served. Warrior's Rest "Sometimes I'm half," "Sometimes I'm whole," "Sometimes a slice of me Is all you'll know." A place of silence, nothing seems to be heard within these halls filled with tombs and graves of warriors long dead. A single headstone can be seen on the floor as well as a room with archaic writing on the walls. What secrets does this place hold? The headstone reads : "Here lies Jeric master of arms of the Coral Knights, may his soul rest in peace. His legacy, the Coral Knights, live on to protect this tower and those within; mage and commonor alike" Coral Knight Warrior These ghastly revenants are the fallen knights of the Coral order who long ago fell while protecting the tower, by whom Is unknown. But even In dead they serve the towers master and slay all intruders. A Fallen Corridor "At night they come without being fetched" "And by day they are lost, without being stolen." This corridor seems to have caved in, who knows what secret it might have once held... The Vault "Walk on the living; they don't even mumble," "Walk on the dead; they mutter and grumble." This ancient hall seems filled with the smell of aged parchment and tomes, perhaps this was the library of the lord of Adamant before his madness consumed him. Guardian Armor A magically animated armor, floats in front of you. It guards the vault with steadfast vigilance. Feral Guardian This tall, grey golem wields a giant greatsword, which it swings in wide arcs in battle. It seems, to those that fight the construct, that only weapons bearing powerful enchantments can pierce the magically enhanced metal. Truely a fearsome foe. Bloodworks "Often talked of, never seen," "Ever coming, never been." "Daily looked for, never here," "Still approaching, coming near." "Thousands for my visit wait," "But alas, for their fate," "Though they expect me to appear," "They will never find me here." "What am I?" These halls drag on in a maze like pattern ending in a single, large, foreboding chamber. Angry spirits roam the dread halls of the Bloodworks. Enraged Spirit The vengeful, undead spirits of fallen warriors, a powerful rage lends them supernatual speed and ferocity. These appareitions hate the living with all that is left of their incorporeal heart and will stop at nothing to kill them. Arvandal, The Destroyer This long dead Doom Knight guards the Bloodworks inner sanctum. It's resolve is steadfast and it will not let down until the intruders - whoever they may be - fall to his the blade and axe he wields. Halls of the Dark Army This chamber is filled with creeping shadows and heavy fog, inhabited by creatures of darkness. All who have gone to this place have lost their lives, will you join them? Nightwalker Nightwalkers are horrible, evil creatures that are native to the Plane of Shadow. Though opponents these Nightwalkers are human-shaped horrors that haunt the darkness of the Halls killing any living being they come across. Theor very presence drains the life of those nearby. Executioner Moagul Moagual was the towers jailer and judge, all those found wanting meet his axe, now he roams the halls beheading all those foolish enough to trespass within. General Reign Created personally by Lord Ravinfel himself this towering bone golem is fearsome to look upon, its strength unmatched, and its blows fierce. This towering construct of bone is the last defense of the Halls of the Dark Army, and it's armory. Dank Cellar, Level 1 An endless maze of doors that lead to nowhere, many who travel here grow mad within days and and die - only to rise amongst the many undead creatures already inhabiting the tower. Dank Cellar, Level 2 Below, more doors designed to confound those who cannot navigate amongst them await. Those who do face fearsome foes that raise the hair on the most hardened warriors neck. Fluffy A powerful beast, this monstrosity is compossed of powerful muscle, flesh rending claws and a thick, scaled hide. Numerous serpantine heads writhe in anger to any that disturb it, each of which can expel a host of numerous breath weapons or split a man in half with a powerful set of jaws. Animated Morhg Paragon The animated corpse of a unrependant villain, Morghs are tortured by an all-consuming hatred for the living, all they long themselves is to live again. Among each species there are some that excel and are paragons, these beings are incredibly powerful and should be avoided. The Sanctum The dwelling place of the ancient lich, Lord Ravinfel; here he gazes upon his his tower and plots his revenge on foolish adventurers and theives alike. Enhanced Demonflesh Golem A golem created by Ravinfel out of the skin of dead demons, this golem is strong and nearly impervious to all magic, only physical damage can harm it. Enhanced Mithril Golem This golem is one of Ravinfel's personal bodyguard and is nearly impervious to physical harm. Lord Ravinfel, Lord of Adamant Tower The undisputed master of Adamant Tower. In life he was a powerful wizard of fearsome power - none of which has diminished since his becoming an undead lich. Only a handful have seen the extent of his shattered mind, and lived to tell of his power. Usually because he lets them or because of momentary lapses of his maddened reasoning. Resources Image taken from Hypertext D20 SRD http://www.d20srd.org/srd/monsters/lich.htm Category:Dungeons